


Ben Solo, the One and Only

by anythingfanfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Light Angst, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Romance, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingfanfiction/pseuds/anythingfanfiction
Summary: What would it be like if Ben Solo quit the Jedi path and followed along with the resistance, stares at a pretty girl and falls in love?





	1. Chapter 1

Being a pilot for the resistance would always be a difficult profession. With that said, being the son of the resistance’s beloved General Organa-Solo made the job much easier. Ben Solo enjoyed certain perks such as larger living quarters, the Millenium Falcon (aside from a resistance issued battleship), and most importantly, longer and more frequent breaks. For a time, Ben used his spare time to run side jobs, travel to tourist famed planets and occasionally pick up women. That is until he saw  _ **her**_.

It was on a planet not too far from the resistance base, less than a day’s worth in travel. His intention had only been to collect payment from a client who wanted their furniture shipped to a planet a few solar systems away. Afterward, Ben happily walked around the city as an attempt to kill time before heading back home. He noticed that the landscape consisted of several slopes that headed to lower, uncovered ground. Certain areas had been considerably higher than others; the view would be similar to that of one seen on a balcony or terrace.  

Ben came to a stop once he reached an astonishing park and garden that stood behind what appeared to be an apartment complex. Several people occupied the space, but Ben’s eyes had narrowed down and locked on a particular striped blanket nearby some flowering shrubs. Sitting there had been the most extraordinarily beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had on a pale, cream-colored dress that gracefully complimented her olive-tanned skin tone. Her long, thick and curled brown hair was tied like sew with a matching ribbon. The presence she carried was seemingly simple and plain, yet it was ever so charming, bewitching, and intoxicating. 

 _ **If only I could get nearer and see her eyes up close** ,_ Ben thought. After a moment, Ben realized that he could. He could walk right up to her, introduce himself and have her on his ship by the end of that same night. A rather arrogant plan, indeed, but not an absurd or impossible one. Yet, with this mysterious, beautiful woman, Ben found himself stumped and slumped against the railings as he stared at her from above. He was far from being shy with women and was no stranger to flirting, but he felt as if the Force relieved him of any self-confidence he owned. He was weak against her beauty.

The sky’s light began to dim when Ben was taken out of his trance by several notifications from his mother asking him of his whereabouts and when he was planning on heading home. After assuring the general that he’d return “soon enough”, Ben gazed back to find his charmer heading indoors. A silent curse was muttered from his lips as he decided that there was no point in staying if he couldn’t see her.

Weeks of grueling missions had passed and Ben Solo could think of nothing but that and the lovely lady he met from afar. The battle between dark and light growing ever more violent. Ben would take the Falcon whenever he could just to catch a glimpse of her. Fortunately for him, he would often find her in the late afternoon by the same shrubs. It surprised him one day to find her in company with a man. He was significantly younger, fairly handsome and bore a like skin and hair color to her own. Ben could only hope that this young man was a relative of some sort.In the following weeks, the presumed relative would join her a few times every week. At some point, the two were accompanied by a young woman as well. She, however, shared no resemblance to the other two with blonde hair and fair skin. 

There was no schedule to the trio’s dynamic; they met up on different days every week and in different pairings. Out of the three, his enchanter would be the only one who sat in the garden every afternoon. On one day, Ben observed from a distance as usual and saw that today, the ladies shared a meal on the striped blanket. He could only admire how fascinating she looked, how her beauty outshined her friend’s and all the flowers that surrounded them. Then, something unusual happened; his eyes followed as she stood up and left her friend seated on the ground. For a minute, he lost sight of her within the garden’s greenery and panicked.  ** _Where could she be?_**

Seconds later, a small tap found its way on his shoulder. Ben spun around only to be faced with pair of deep, hazel colored eyes, bronzed skin, and thick brown hair. 

“It’s quite rude to stare”, she commented and caused poor Ben to show a face of humiliation and shame. Her voice was delicate and kind, so soft and dainty; yet her eyes and actions were bold enough to confront him. 

“My friend tells me that she’s noticed you only two weeks ago, have you been on that ledge longer?” He responded to her question with a slow, silent nod. She paused as if calculating her next move. Ben took the opportunity to further appreciate her from this much closer distance. 

“Very well then”, she smiled and stretched out her hand, “My name is Vivian and I am willing to forgive your rudeness if you join me for a picnic tomorrow evening. Do we have a deal, Mr. -”

“Ben.” he eagerly filled in for her, “We most definitely have a deal.”

“I was going to call you something along the lines of Mr. Stalker, but Ben seems to work out just fine as well.” Together they laughed at her statement and he gently took her hand into his own and bestowed a kiss on the back of hers before parting ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I haven’t done in a while, nor did I expect I’d ever do again. But as the saying goes, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. I hope this pleases someone at least and isn’t a total waste of time, but I’ve got 2 weeks to spare with nothing much better to do. You can find this same work on my tumblr under the same username (@anythingfanfiction). What I post here will be the same as on tumblr with maybe just a few adjustments of mistakes I might find. Anyways, here's to writing once more!


	2. Chapter 2

Although it was only a few hours away, Ben Solo was anxiously waiting for time to pass. Deciding to lose the rough and rugged look, he instead opted for a classier, yet still casual, appearance. A longsleeved, white buttoned-down tunic with a jet-black leather jacket overtop paired with similarly dark pants and shoes. He had even made an attempt to somewhat fix his mop of black hair but only resulted in a messier version of what he started with.

Despite this, Ben saw his handsome reflection and took his leave, not wanting to delay himself any further from his beautiful date. He nonchalantly made his way over to the Millenium Falcon but was stopped abruptly by his mother. She gazed suspiciously at him and questioned, “Where are you off to wearing that?” 

_**Is it really that strange to dress nicely every once in a while?** _

“Thanks, Ma. I think I look pretty good too. I won’t be going anywhere too far or dangerous if that’s your concern,” Ben responded curtly and wondered himself as to why he hid his plans. Leia was disapprovingly aware of her son’s reputation - sneaking off to visit bars and pick up women. Ben thought about what difference would it make if she knew where he was headed but decided on keeping quiet. She understood that Ben was no longer a child; he was capable of making his own choices and mistakes, even if she wished he’d grow out of this sooner than later. Upon seeing his mother’s unsatisfied demeanor, Ben leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and quietly said, “Love you, Ma.”

As Ben finally reached the Falcon, he was interrupted once more, “Nice jacket, planning on sharing it with a pretty girl?”

Cocky, noble, and definitely way in over his head, stood Poe Dameron - Ben’s best friend and biggest headache. The latter chuckled and turned to answer his friend, “Perhaps.”

Without any other setbacks, Ben boarded his ship and set a course to meet with his date. Once he arrived on her planet, he landed his ship in the same forest as always within walking distance to the garden. On the way to her, Ben picked up some flowers and drinks from a street vendor as his contribution to the picnic. He saw her with a basket, setting a blanket in the usual spot near some flowering shrubs. She looked up to catch him staring and she smiled, waving for him to come sit with her on the ground. So he did.

“Ben.”

“Vivian.”

They almost awkwardly greeted one another and Ben took the moment to appreciate the sound of his name from her lips. He also took note of her simple, yet highly flattering, coffee colored frock; especially how it seemed to accentuate her protruding collarbones and endowed figure. Once he handed her the flowers, she gratefully accepted them and proceeded to take out an array of different fruits, sandwiches, and pastries from her basket.

“So tell me the basics and I will return the favor. Where are you from? What do you do for a living? Any siblings or pets? Is there something, in particular, that you think I should know about you?” Her words surprised him; never had he been addressed in such a blunt and bold way by a date. Usually, conversations would be bouncing between compliments, light-hearted topics, and flirtatiously knowing eyes. Hardly anyone was trying to get to know a person these days; it was all about the date’s end result. It was very unnatural for him, but he liked it nonetheless. 

“Well, I was born in the capital of Chandrila, Hanna City, but now -” he cut himself off out of hesitation, “but now I live on a military base not too far from here. For a while, it was just my parents and me, alongside my dad’s best friend and occasionally, my mother’s brother. So no siblings, though I guess you can count the best friend as a pet considering that he’s a Wookie, but I don’t think he’ll like that.”

She smiled and laughed at that. Ben watched her and feared to tell the whole truth - afraid that it might push her away. He settled for the vaguer, yet still true, alternative and continued, “My uncle is a teacher of sorts, noticed I had a talent for his martial arts and invited me to partake in his classes. I accepted and trained with him for years but eventually quit a little after I grew out of adolescence.”

“Now, I’m a pilot, like my dad, and work for my mom whose a general. In my free time, I like to take side jobs or travel. Most recently though, I enjoy staring at a pretty girl who spends her afternoons in a garden.” His last comment had her face reveal a light blush that could hardly be seen because it hid behind her tan skin.

“What’s it like, being a pilot? Can you read stars? Do you have your own ship?” Her excitement to know more of him exceedingly pleased Ben, but he had enough of talking about himself and wanted to get to her own story.

“Whoa there, I thought we were going through the basics first, remember? As far as I’m concerned, it’s your turn now and I’m all ears. You can ask me again later.”

“Fine,” she muttered unhappily but continued anyway, “I was born here on Viktas seven years before my brother. When I was about 14, my parents had passed away because of an ongoing war with our neighboring planet, Qrona. Though we lost our parents and our home, my brother and I were not lost for long. A team of military medical workers had found us and decided to care for us in secret.

“It took less than a week for their commanding officer to discover what had been going on, but even then, they had decided to keep us. Our only rule was that we couldn’t leave the medical ward alone, especially if there was combat was taking place. Much of my time was spent with the recovering soldiers, my brother, and the medical attendants. As I grew older, I completed the fundamental healer’s training and learned how to treat injuries, handle the equipment, perform minor surgeries and to care for those wounded.  

“About 7 years after we were found, the war had officially ended and it took over half a year to treat those who remained injured from combat. Once that was done, I was offered several positions for study and work. I graduated with my medical degree and have been working at the local hospital less than 2 miles from my apartment here for the past 3 years.”

“That’s me. Now if you don’t mind, I’d really appreciate it if you could answer my questions from earlier.” She finished and all Ben could do was stare at her, astonished by she said all this without faltering. He was truly impressed by her nature.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled, “Sure thing.”

* * *

The two had been in the garden much longer than planned. The sun had set shortly after they had shared their stories and they were now staring at Viktas’ two moons. Together, they laid on the striped blanket as Ben pointed out constellations and tried to teach Vivian how to read stars. He loved to see her smile, she almost always did and he liked to think that it was because of him. It made him think that perhaps she used her smile as a way to hide. 

With starry night sky, flowering plants around them, and her beautiful smile, Ben thought there’d be no moment more perfect than now to make his move. He slowly leaned in closer to her with the intention of kissing her soft lips but was prevented by a hand grasping his chin and cheeks, inches away from her face. Vivian violently glared at him and kept his face in her hand’s grip, “Nice try, but not yet. It’s obvious that you do this more often than you probably should - playing around with women,” she scoffed.

“I am easy to please but by no means easy to get. I’ve no intentions of maintaining a short willed relationship or being with someone that wants me for the ulterior motive. Prove to me that you can dedicate yourself and earn my trust, then you can win my affection.”

Ben was left speechless and had turned red; she was obviously challenging him. He had never seen any other significant expressions on her face beside her charming smile. But this, this determined display of control had Ben slightly aroused, wishing to see every single possible way her expressions could be. 

Vivian let go of his face and spoke again, “Next month, there will be a festival in the city celebrating another year of peace. You can be my escort if you wish.”

To this, Ben quickly nodded in agreement before she stood up and continued, “Until then, you know where I’ll be and you’re always welcome to join me.”

With that as her final note, Vivian bent down to ruffle Ben’s hair and pick up her basket. Before he knew it, she was already inside the apartment building and he thought to himself,  ** _Whoa._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktas and Qrona are, of course, made-up planets for the sake of story. As for Vivian, you can imagine her to be however you please; whether she looks like yourself or how I described her, just know that she is a beautiful woman close to Ben’s age. I see her with naturally tanned skin (like that of some Hispanics) and dark, brown curled hair. She has delicate facial features and is always well-groomed, plus wears light makeup (i.e. mascara, tinted moisturizer) to enhance her appearance. And to add to Ben’s happiness, her body is also very well-endowed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the following days after their first date, Ben made it his sole purpose in visiting Vivian whenever he could after missions. They frequently went beyond the garden and ventured out on walks or to the city - all for the sake of getting to know each other better while exploring different places. Yet, their relationship never went pass linking their arms together or the more intimate alternative of holding hands. This made Ben constantly itch for another attempt at kissing her but he would stop himself from doing so, not wanting to ruin his chances with her.

“The festival starts at the end of this week; you’ll be here, right?” Vivian asked.

“Eager for me to escort you, sweetheart?” Ben joked and she gently shoved him, “I will most definitely be here.”

The two were currently at the edge of a shimmering pond that reflected the beginning of the evening’s sunset. She had her head on his shoulder, observing their picturesque surroundings as they sat underneath a tree. Ben wasn’t sure if it was on purpose, but every so often, he could feel her gentle breath hit the base of his neck, forcing him to hold back a shudder. 

Vivian shifted to get a better look at him, “You always have such a focused and driven look on your face, Ben. It makes me wonder what you think of when you are so silent.”

“There are only two things on my mind right now. How beautiful you are and how incredible it is that we’ve been at this for over a month.” His response made her smile and embrace his arm tightly.

On the night of the festival, Ben waited for his beloved in the garden behind her apartment building where they usually met. He smiled as he saw her approach him but was surprised to see two people trailing behind her. It was Vivian’s younger brother, who Ben now knew as Vincent, accompanied by his girlfriend, Cecilia. The four had spent time together before, mostly in the garden, but Ben had hoped he could share the night alone with Vivian. Much to Ben’s liking, the other couple kindly parted ways once they arrived at the festival’s entrance. 

“Once the war between Viktas and Qrona ended, the government decided to make festivals in just about every city as a way to celebrate the successful peace between the two planets and honor those who fought in the battle,” she informed him, “While most of the food, shops, games, and performances are from here, there are some that come from Qrona as well.” As they walked she pointed at a few tents and explained how the cultures were drastically different but equally impressive and beautiful.  _ **Of course, she would think that,**_ Ben thought. 

“Vivian!” a young voice shouted. She and Ben turned to see a little boy wearing a strange armor costume. “Vivian, you have to see our play! It’s gonna be so awesome!” the boy continued.

At this, Vivian let go of Ben’s arm and bent down to reach the kid’s eye level, “Is it okay if my friend comes too?”

The boy looked at Ben and circled around him a few times but eventually nodded and led the way. As they walked to a stage that featured several other children in costume, Vivan quietly spoke to Ben, “He was a patient I used to treat; a good portion of those kids are my former patients actually. There was a virus last year that infected their orphanage and caused paralysis in their extremities, my team was sent to help.”

“I like to visit them once in a while and they’re always so thankful - they’re sweet kids,” she added, “Every year, they prepare a reenactment of the final battle for the festival.”

There were many other people seated around the children’s stage. It was a rather remarkable performance, especially when considering the age and situation they were in. Ben tried to pay attention to the show, but his eyes kept focusing on Vivian. She had a soft, sincere grin and he remembered that she was also an orphan. Had things gone differently, she and her brother would’ve been on that stage. But despite the circumstances, she took action in helping others during and after the war when she could’ve remained on the sidelines, quiet until it was over.  _ **She’s so selfless and precious, it’s almost too good to be true,**  _Ben thought.

Soon enough came the big finale as two pretend swords clashed against each other. “Stop!” a girl shouted and, “This fighting is senseless and brings only pain to the people on both sides! Everything would be better if we worked together!” she continued, throwing her own sword in between the other two.

“Lady Lorenia! You shouldn’t be here, it is dangerous for a woman!” , cried the boy playing King of Viktas. 

“Nonsense. I wish to make peace between our Viktas and Qrona; I cannot do that from the comfort of my castle,” she refuted. 

The pretend King of Qrona looked at her and proposed a challenge, “I will remove my troops from Viktas’ territories and agree to start a treaty if you can defeat me in battle. Do you accept?”

Her response was to lunge at him and they started to battle across the stage. In the end, Qrona’s king was on the ground with Lady Lorenia’s sword inches away from his throat. She then pulled her weapon back and offered a hand to help him stand. They were then joined by the King of Viktas at center stage; holding hands, the three collectively said, “This is the proud story of how peace was made between our beloved planets!”

 

A burst of applause and cheers rang throughout the crowd as all the children came from behind the curtain to take their final bows. Ben noticed a screen at the side of the stage light up to display a preview for the next act of the night that would start in one hour. After congratulating the kids for their great show, Ben and Vivian headed out to see the food booths, eventually settling for a mashup of the common street foods from the two planets. Once they finished eating, they made their way back to the stage for the next show, or so Ben though. Vivian pulled him alongside her, pass the audience seating and pass the stage itself, to an elevated hill where they had a bird’s eye view of the entire festival.

Below them, the other show had begun and featured dozens of women and men dancing in elegant dresses. It was so entrancing as their music and dance seemed to motivate people, for many of those in the audience stood to dance as well. Even Vivian, who was distanced from the commotion, swayed to the beat.

“Ben,” she called for him. It came out of nowhere. Once Ben had turned his head to answer her, his eyes were left wide open as a pair of burning lips pressed to his. The kiss lasted no more than 10 seconds and when it ended, she whispered a soft, “thank you.” He wasn’t sure why she thanked him, but he was sure that the kiss wasn’t enough. He wrapped a hand behind her head, entangled within the curls of her hair, and brought her close to passionately kiss her. Ben thought she’d push him away, but besides a surprised yelp, she offered no resistance. Instead, her eyes closed as she synced her lips with his and caressed his arms.

When their lips parted, they were both out of breath and smiling at each other. He pulled her onto his lap and she laid her head on his chest. Ben looked down and wondered again, “Why the thanks?”

“For putting up with me. I haven’t exactly made it easy for you, but you’re still here. So thank you for that.” she replied.

A soft chuckle came from him and he brushed his fingers down her long hair before leaning in to give her another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We’re moving right along! Chapters are getting longer and more difficult to write; I’m glad I had most of this story mapped out before starting. Sorry if things feel rushed or like they don’t make sense; I know I’m not great at this, but I guess at least I’m trying. If you’re enjoying this so far, please let me know by liking and/or commenting! If you’ve got any requests, ask me! As always, best wishes to all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter does contain some smut at the end. If you’re not comfortable with that, you can stop reading when Ben says, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she gets home safe.” Aside from that, I’ll mark the stopping point with three stars (***). But please don’t forget to read some notes all the way at the bottom. Happy reading everyone!

After their first kisses on the night of the festival, Ben and Vivian never left their meetups unscathed; there was always a bruise peeking out from underneath his collar or a mark behind her ear. It didn’t take long for Leia to see a few of her son’s hickeys and she sadly assumed each was from a different woman. In hopes of deterring him from picking up girls at bars, she gave him more missions. They were long, difficult, and keeping him away from Vivian.

It wasn’t for another three weeks until he could fly out to Viktas and by then, he had grown what he believed to be an impressive amount of facial hair. Although he spoke with Vivian nearly every day, Ben desperately missed her and wondered if there could’ve been anything that changed for her over the past few weeks. He also considered the possibility of telling his mother the truth about where he was going. Perhaps, if Leia knew it was to visit his girlfriend, she’d go easier on him. Ben smiled at the word,  ** _Girlfriend, huh._**

He landed the Falcon with ease and raced to the garden where they’d usually meet. But to his surprise, she wasn’t there. It didn’t make any sense, her work shift should’ve been over by now and she should’ve been there. Ben walked a few laps around the garden and started to panic when he still couldn’t find her. He called her and thankfully, she answered.

“Ben?”

“Vivian, where are you? I’ve been scouring all over the garden for you!”

“I know, but you missed a spot.”

“What?”

“Look up,” she instructed and he did, only to find her waving at him from her apartment’s balcony. Beside her, sat her brother, Vincent. Even with the distance, Ben could see the grim expression shadow her brother’s face.

“I’ll be down in a minute, just let me finish up here, ” she told him before promptly hanging up. Ben saw her say something to Vincent before leaning down to kiss his forehead and ruffled his hair. Moments later, the two left the balcony and met up with Ben on the ground level. The men greeted each other but Ben could tell there was something off about Vincent. The latter didn’t stay for long and all Ben could care about was Vivian’s quickly making her way to embrace him. Nothing had really changed about her, though he thought she looked more beautiful than ever. He kissed her on the cheek, then on her lips and lastly, kept busy with her neck. What satisfied him most was seeing her cheeks flush red as she gasped and pulled on his dark locks.

She then reached up to curiously scratch the hair on his chin, “This wasn’t here three weeks ago.”

“I guess you can say it grew on me,” he joked, “You like it?”

“If I’m being honest, I’m not a fan. It doesn’t necessarily look bad but I prefer seeing you without it. This only covers your lips and doesn’t allow me to entirely see your handsome face.” she said while tracing his lips and face with her fingertips. “I also didn’t like how it scratched my face when you kissed me.”

Her words were enough to make him sigh and make a mental note to shave later when he got back home. She noticed his displeasure and added, “On the other hand, it does give you a more rough and rugged look than usual, maybe you should keep it until the wedding.”

Ben’s eyes lit up then looked confused, “Wedding? What wedding? Are you proposing to me right now?”

“I’m not, but Vincent is.”

“Vincent wants to marry me?” he sarcastically quipped.

“No, silly! He’s going to ask Cecilia.”

“I figured; the poor kid looked so pale I was about to ask if he turned into a ghost.”

The two decided to take a stroll to the market as they continued their conversation. While Vivian was observing a fruits stand, Ben asked her, “Are you okay with the whole thing?”

“Well, he actually wanted to propose around two years ago when they first started dating. They had been friends three years before that in school; I knew he was madly in love with her from the start and she wasn’t far behind. But I convinced him to hold back for a bit. At least now the two of them are working and they’re a little older, so I much rather them getting married now as semi-adults versus back then.” she explained, “I’m happy for him.”

Ben made a fuss about carrying her bags, insisting that it was the gentlemanly thing to do, but she could tell it was to impress her and she let him do as he pleased. They came across a tailor who had several garments displayed on mannequins and a sign that read, “Francine’s Fancy Fashion for Men”

Vivian stopped, looked up at Ben and smiled, “Do you have a suit?”

* * *

 

“Vivian, I already own a suit.”

“I know that, Ben. You’ve mentioned it several times already. But I was thinking that you should have a suit from Viktas; made from the land’s fine materials and traditional style. It would be the only appropriate thing to wear to the wedding! And besides, it looks so good on you!” she squealed.

“Ah! You two getting married, how lovely! My sister in shop next door can make you pretty dress to go with suit,” Francine, who was currently adding pins into Ben’s new suit, was a plump older woman with thick purple rimmed glasses and choppy English. Vivian could only assume it was due to learning it as a second language. 

“Thank you, but we aren’t the ones getting married. These are for my brother’s wedding,” she said, pointing at Vincent who was sitting on Francine’s couch with his already finished suit in hand, “The bride and I already got our dresses yesterday from your sister.”

“Good, good,” was all the seamstress said as she took Ben’s suit into a separate room to make the final alterations. 

When Vivian satisfyingly viewed the final product, she paid for the two suits and invited Ben to the apartment for lunch, mentioning that she had a surprise for him. He had been to the apartment on a few occasions, mostly to pick her up for a date, but he had never really been inside. It was a simple and clean space that mainly consisted of monotone colors, such as white and pale greys, that gave the home an overall modern feel. On the left, there was a medium sized kitchen featuring the needed amenities pair and a kitchen island with four metal stools. Past that was a glass topped dining table that could seat up to six people.

On the opposite side was the living room with a white sofa, a bookcase, glass coffee table, two love seats, and a viewing screen built into the wall. Beyond that main section, there was a hallway that led to 4 closed doors to which Ben assumed were bedrooms and a bathroom. Despite the plainly colored walls and furniture, there was colorful life coming from just about everywhere from the many flowering plants Vivian had on every table or shelf. Everything in the apartment looked so lush and lavish that it made Ben wonder just how much a doctor’s salary paid.

Before going into the kitchen to prepare lunch, Vivian disappeared into one of the rooms only to reappear seconds later and leave Ben a small, metal object in his hands. _It was a razor._ She reached up to kiss his cheek and patted on his chest, “Bathroom is in the first door on your right.”

All Ben Solo could do was sigh heavily as he walked over to the bathroom -thinking of how to say goodbye to his epic facial hair.

* * *

 

The ceremony was held two days afterward under a gazebo in the middle of the forest. It was such an intimate setting that Ben was surprised he was even there. The only other people attending the service aside from the bride and groom was Vivian and Cecilia’s parents. He stood by Vivian who was tightly pressed and embracing his left arm - not that he was complaining. She was wearing a layered floor-length burgundy colored gown with simple golden embroidery scattered throughout the bust and hemline. The dress had a plunging neckline that provided Ben with quite a view of her breasts and a fading mark he left a few days ago on her collarbone. 

Vivian nudged his head away when she caught his stare and signaled that Cecilia was already making her way to the gazebo. Ben stole a glance at Vincent to see him shedding tears of joy. Vivian smiled, leaning her head on Ben’s shoulder, hugging him tighter than before.

The customs progressed as they would on most other planets; an introduction, some prayer, followed by exchanging rings and so on. What Ben wasn’t expecting to happen, was for the officiant to take out a golden dagger and silk white scarf. Vivian squeezed his arm before letting go and approaching the couple. She was handed the scarf and wrapped it around Vincent and Cecilia’s hands. Then, she took the small blade and pricked at her index finger allowing for a single drop to stain the fabric. 

“With my blood, I bless your marriage and give you our bloodline’s approval. I wish you both happiness in your married life,” she declared. Soon after, Vivian was joined by Cecilia’s parents who followed the same actions. Once they finished, everyone returned to their original positions. Vows were exchanged and the union was finally sealed with a kiss. 

While pictures were taken around the gazebo, Ben asked about the whole blood dripping situation. “It’s a tradition here,” she explained to him, “you’re supposed to get the permission to marry from the oldest member in your family. That person will either attend the wedding themselves or dictate another two people to represent them for the ceremony. The blood is a sign of the family’s acceptance of the marriage and symbolizes all of the those who contributed to the bloodline. It’s something almost everyone looks forward to when getting married.”

By nightfall, all the pictures were taken and the area around the gazebo was set up for the party. Lights were strewn between the trees, while shimmery round tables with seats were scattered across the ground. There had been over a hundred people who arrived, each manifesting their desire to party. About an hour into the festivities, Vincent cleared the dance floor, announcing that he and his sister had prepared something special for Cecilia. Ben gave Vivian a questionable look to which she smiled mischievously in response while taking off her shoes.

She stood next to her brother and gave him a nod. They simultaneously lifted their arms in a slow pace to be brought down by the beat of a drum. From then on, their dance consisted of fast pace, energetic movements that were all coordinated with the percussion. Vivian and Vincent had one arm held out and another close to their chests as their bodies swayed backward. Ben had never been so mesmerized. She looked so happy to be jumping around with her brother; laughing to the downbeat with a smile so radiant it could've blinded anyone if they looked for too long.

There was a moment were Vivian picked up the sides of her dress and pushed them back and forth, similar to a bird flapping its wings. She repeated the action in different places so that she’d make a full circle around the audience while Vincent stood in the middle staring at Cecilia as he continued with his own dance. When Vivian reached where Ben was standing, he felt his heart stop. Her smile seemed to grow wider as she locked eyes with him. Her movements seemed to be more expressive, more meaningful than before. Her time there seemed to be longer than with any other part of the audience. She was dancing for him and wanted everyone to know it. Yet, she had to leave him at some point and join her brother at the center again. They ended their routine with a series of pivots and turns to land on their knees facing Cecilia with their arms outstretched. 

The audience erupted with loud cheers and chants while Cecilia burst into tears and ran to the siblings on the ground. She first embraced the two then kissed Vincent many, many times causing the audience to holler at them. This gave Vivian the chance to escape to get something to drink and catch her breath. Ben followed her to their seats as she suspected he would and sat next to her. She touched her forehead to his and whispered, “Did you like it?”

Ben cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her deeply as his response. When they let go, she ran her fingers through his hair and said, “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

The party continued for hours, but it wasn’t tiring. Ben was enjoying his time with Vivian and danced with her throughout the night. After all the other guests had left, Vivian and Vincent said their goodbyes. The latter warned his sister that it was late and to be careful on the way to the apartment.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she gets home safe,” Ben promised him and the two couples parted ways. ***

* * *

 

Yet, when the time came for Ben and Vivian to separate, they couldn’t find it in themselves to do so. He had her back pressed against her apartment door as he kissed her. Their lips moved in sync as desperate attempts to savor the taste of each other. Though neither of them mentioned it, he had a growing bludge in his pants that was begging to be set free. For just a moment, they broke apart to catch some air and Ben realized the situation, “I should probably go; it’s late and -” 

“No.” Vivian interrupted, “It is late and maybe you should go, but I want you to stay here tonight.”

Though he had always wished for it, Ben never expected for this moment to come. She opened the door and he lifted her off the ground.

“Second door on the left,” she breathed and resumed their kiss with her fingers laced around his neck.

Once inside, Ben paid no attention to his surroundings and set her down on the center of the bed without breaking their kiss. She slid her hands underneath his jacket and took it off, giving Ben the impression that she wanted him to do the same for her. So he slipped his hand to caress her legs and began lifting the dress off her body. Her breath quickened as he moved his mouth to the base of her neck; she called out to him, “Ben.”

No response. “Ben, I need to tell you something.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“No. I need you to know now.”

“Fine,” he answered and hoisted himself off to sit beside her.

“I’ve never done this before. Not just sex, but the whole boyfriend thing. You’ve been my first everything so far. First date, first kiss and now, first time,” she confessed.

“Do you want me to stop? We don’t have to do this.”

“No, gods no, I want this. Just know that I’m doing this without really knowing how to satisfy you and that it might not be enough,” she silently sighed, looking away from him with an ashamed frown. 

Ben felt different now to everything he has done with Vivian and to what they were about to do. He would be the one to take her virginity, her last remains of innocence. It gave him an immense feeling of pride, further arousing him, “You’re more than enough for me and it seems as if I can never get enough of you. Don’t be scared, I’ll try to be gentle.”

Vivian nodded, encouraging him to continue where they left off. In one swift movement, he stripped her of the burgundy dress and saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra.  ** _How naughty, my sweet little virgin_. **She quickly covered herself with her arms and Ben tsked. He grabbed her arms and forced them above her head, lacing his fingers with hers.

“Why would you hide such a beautiful, perfect body?” he asked and that beautiful, perfect body writhed beneath him. Ben took his time staring at her, trying to memorize as much possible before lowering his lips to one of her swollen nipples. He licked it, teasing the nub, preparing it for his teeth to scrape across her bare flesh. She whimpered loudly, thrusting her chest closer to his face. In return, he gave the same treatment to the other breast.

“You’re still dressed,” she complained, “I want you to see you.”

“So demanding,” he chuckled in response, “How about you strip me?”

Before Vivian could say anything, Ben let go of her hands and switched their positions so that she was now on top of him. She looked flustered and out of place, but still leaned over him and stroked a finger along his chest. Painstakingly slow, Ben’s shirt had come off and he felt her hands graze over his stomach, nearing the belt on his trousers. She left her hands on his groin in a way that made his pants strain even more. Her eyes shifted to his and he gave a reassuring nod. Vivian then proceeded to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants.

“Good girl,” he praised and shifted their positions once again; taking his turn in caressing her. From her breasts to the base of her ankle, he left a kiss on every inch of her skin. He spread her legs to witness the staining wetness her fluids were causing and tore her panties apart. She gasped at the sudden exposure and moaned even louder as Ben shoved his face between her legs. Her fingers tightly pulled on his hair, wanting more, while his tongue explored through her folds. He let out a deep groan that shook her entire body as he found what he’d been searching for - the most sensitive and precious thing inside of her. Ben licked on the nub harder to each of her screams; he could tell that she was so close.

But at the last minute, he removed himself causing her to whine and complain. He wanted her to finish the way they started. He took off his underwear to reveal his massively huge, throbbing cock. Vivian’s eyes clouded with lust, her thoughts contemplating all the ways he could penetrate her. Ben pumped himself a few times before positioning at her entrance, his hands clasped hers and, like before, were put on either side of her head. For a few seconds, they stayed like that, anticipating the next move, and then, he thrust into her. 

The sound that came out of Vivian’s mouth was foreign to them both; a combination of mewls, moans, and pleasured screams filled the bedroom. Ben waited for her body to adjust before pounding into her, breasts bouncing along with their pace.  _ **She’s so damn tight.**  _He then let go of one of her hands and plunged it inside her as well. It didn’t take long for her to scream out his name and reach her climax. At the sound on his name, Ben followed her shortly, filling her up with his warm seed.

When they came down from their highs, Ben nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. “I love you,” he whispered. It was soft and even he was shocked when it came out of his mouth. It was also true and he held no regrets in saying it. 

He removed himself from her causing her to whine in disapproval. She curled up to his side, resting her head on his arm and a hand on his chest.

“Ben,” she panted, “I love you too.” Her words were out of breath, but she seemed to have more to say. It definitely stroked and boosted Ben’s ego knowing that she couldn’t properly speak because of him. “Use your words, my love.” he teased.

“That was amazing,” she said, but hesitated to continue, “Can we… can we do it again?”

Ben wholeheartedly laughed and crawled his way on top of her again, “Sweetheart, we can do it as many times as you want. No matter when, how, or where you want it.”

He said this while leaving kisses on her neck that would surely bruise the next day and said to him, “Then I guess we’re in for a very long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter completed! This one is actually longer than the first three combined! Hope you guys enjoyed this one & if you did, please like it + comment on your favorite parts! It took me some time to get it done but I hope it was worth the wait. The dance Vincent & Vivian did was inspired by a choreography done in my favorite musical (Once On This Island). If you see this chapter on my tumblr (@anythingfanfiction) you can find a link to the video of the dance. Or you can search The Ball once on this island on Youtube & skip to 2:25 to see the dance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter starts off with very mild smut, has some exposition, then full blown smut and ends with regular storytelling. If you aren’t cool with that, I’ve marked the start of the more intense stuff with three stars (***) and it’ll end with the first line break. There are also a few curse words in the beginning. On another note, (FIC SPOILER ALERT) there will also be some death, it’s not at all graphic, but I thought it should be mentioned just in case. Other than that, there’s not much to it. Happy reading everyone!

Vivian woke up naked on an empty bed the next morning. Her body felt sore and she took notice of the many love bites and hickeys that bruised her skin. She tried to walk to her dresser but promptly fell to the floor as a result of last nights antics.  _Will it always be like this?_ On her second attempt, she used the surrounding furniture as a support system to pick out a silk, thin strapped nightgown and make her way back to the bed. By the time she laid down again, her glorious lover walked into the room and joined her.

“I thought I told you last night not to hide that precious body,” he nagged her, “How are you feeling?” Ben leaned over her to kiss over some of the bruises as he rubbed his hand over her thighs.

“Sore and everything kind of hurts, but I feel good. You made me so feel incredible that it left me wanting more every time,” she told him.

“Is this you asking for round two?”

“Round two? More like round twenty! We started around midnight and finished minutes before sunrise!” she exclaimed.

“Hey, you said it yourself, I had you begging for more - you were asking for it.” he defended himself.

“True,” she admitted, “and I’d be lying to you if I said I wouldn’t want some more right now.” 

He closed the little distance between them with a kiss and she happily complied, bringing her hands to hold his cheeks. Their bodies started to grind against each other and Vivian bit her lower lip to suppress a moan as she felt Ben’s member press close to her entrance. His colossal hands got rid of the thin fabric hiding her equally soft skin and he appreciatively grabbed at her breasts. As she let out a soft moan and arched her back, there was another sound in the room that made both of them lose focus,  _Ben’s comm device._

He reached over to the nightstand and viewed the caller’s name before breathing out a soft, “Damn.”

Vivian was disappointed by their interruption but took the opportunity sitting on Ben’s lap to softly suck at the nape of his neck. Although he was exceedingly enjoying her actions, his voice came out annoyed as he answered the call, “What the hell do you want Dameron? I’m busy.”

“What do I want? I want you to get your ass over here on base before your mom strangles someone!” Poe responded.

Vivian could also hear the other side of the call and gave Ben a concerned look. She didn’t want him to leave but she also didn’t want him to get trouble when he got home. He gave her a quick, reassuring peck and continued, “I already talked to her, I’ll be there in a few hours.” 

_“Man, just finish fucking whatever whore you’re with and get back here.”_

Vivian froze. She instantly stopped kissing Ben and her arms went limp. Ben took a look at her eyes, they looked so heartbroken, and he immediately turned red with rage.“Fuck off Poe, you don’t know anything.” he snarled and hung up.

The two sat in silence, neither really knowing how to approach their current situation. Ben stroke Vivian’s hair and pressed a loving kiss on her forehead, “Sweetheart, you’re nowhere near being a-” 

“Ben, how many other women have you been with before me?” Vivian cut him off, not wanting to hear that foul word come out from his lips.

“Let’s not talk about that,” He moved forward to kiss her again but she put her hands on his chest to stop him from proceeding.

“Please, Ben, I want to know,” she pleaded, “I promise I won’t get mad.” 

“Do you want to know how many mattered or how many in total?”

She glared at him.

“Alright fine, fine. Besides you, there’s only been one other girl I’ve been serious with. She was my training partner at my uncle’s camp and we were really close with one another. She was my first,” he confessed, “but then I realized she wasn’t in love with me, not really. She was, however, in love with the idea of me. The handsome, most famous son of the galaxy.”

“Is that why you’re so vague with me sometimes, always quick to avoid telling me who you really are?”

“Yes,” Ben sighed with an anguished expression, “but even though I’ve hidden stuff from you, I’ve always been honest.”

She hummed at this, intently thinking on her next question, “Was she the reason you stopped training with your uncle?”

“No. Well, she’s an unfortunate add on to a list of reasons as to why I left. The biggest reason is that my uncle is a coward; he was worried about the possibility of me switching to the enemy side, even though I gave him no reason to believe that way.”

“I always refused the enemy’s tempting offers and strayed far away from their methods, but my uncle insulted me in saying it wasn’t enough proof for him. At some point in my late teens, I had enough, packed my bags, and went back home. I became a pilot like my dad and inherited his ship.”

It was obvious that he was uncomfortable talking about his uncle, so Vivian changed the conversation back to their original topic, “And the other women you’ve been with? You said they didn’t matter.”

“Not to me. After that first relationship, I learned that people wouldn’t care about who I really was and anyone would use my status to take advantage of me - it made me so angry with everyone. I didn’t start picking up girls until a years after I learned to fly and one of them got me drunk enough to follow her into bed. But those girls were nothing more to me than just a way of blowing off steam, a way of alleviating some of that rage.”

“Listen to me,” he put a finger underneath her chin to make her face him, “last night was better than every other night I’ve spent with any other woman combined. You made the difference, my sweet, sweet Vivian. I love you.”

Vivian had stayed expressionless for most of the conversation, but tears began to trickle from her eyes at his last few words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightly embraced him while still naked on his lap. Ben returned the hug and lovingly caressed her back. After a few moments, she moved to look at him and returned the “I love you.” They decided to pick up where they left off before Poe’s call but they were obnoxiously disrupted once more by messages being sent to Ben’s comm device.

“I know that I should head back as soon as possible but I wish I could stay here forever,” he sighed.

“You should probably wash up before leaving though, you kind of look like a mess,” she smiled, giving him a suggestive gaze.

“I blame you. Join me?” he asked and she simply smiled.***

“I can’t stand. I tried to earlier but fell.” Her words roused Ben even more as he took pride in having been the one who made her weak. He gave her a bright grin and lifted her off the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist, “No need for you to stand when you’ve got me, sweetheart.”

Ben carried her into the showering system and she turned it on. Hot water began to pour like rain, soaking their bodies as they sloppily kissed. He held her against the wall and lowered one of his hands closer to her aching entrance. Then, he inserted his thumb, swished it back and forth inside of her. Another finger joined the first and had her mewling in pleasure as he thrust them both at a rapid speed. By the third finger, they could both tell that she was reaching her peak. Although his fingers were thick, they were nowhere near as big as his massive member. They were, however, satisfyingly large enough to make her feel as if she could come at any moment. Which she did - tightening around his fingers and releasing a myriad of fluids onto him.

When he was highly satisfied with his work and brought his hand to his mouth, savoring her taste from each finger. Ben loved seeing her disheveled face as she came down from her high, digging her nails deep into his flesh.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he groaned and spread her legs even further. Vivian slid her hands down his chest and faced upwards to feel the water hit her, loudly gasping as he grabbed his hardened member and deeply penetrate her. From the start, Ben set up a fast pace, eagerly pounding into her, leaving them both out of breath. By then, the glass that encased them had been fogged up from the hot water, making it difficult to see, but it didn’t matter. He was inside her, feeling her,  _loving her_  - there was nothing more important to him. 

She tugged on his wet hair as a now familiar tension began to grow from the pit of her stomach but she denied it from releasing.  ** _Not until he comes_ , **she promised to herself. It was a difficult promise to keep, especially considering that Ben vowed the same in regards to her pleasure. He let out a long, low sounding growl and with a final push, his senses crashed around him and into her. They felt as if they were floating in an endless sea of bliss. In the same position, they rested their heads together, smiling and out of breath.

Ben carried Vivian into the bedroom and dressed her in the same silk nightgown from before. Although they were both opposed to the action, he moved on to finding his clothes from the previous night and getting dressed as well. Vivian watched sadly and laid her back onto the bedframe, wishing he could stay longer. Upon the last button on his shirt, Ben walked to the side of the bed and kissed her lips.

“Rest; I’ll call you by the end of tonight,” he murmured, rubbing his nose against her neck, “I don’t know if I can come again tomorrow; my mom will probably swarm me with work as punishment.” 

“With that in mind, I promise to come back before all these bruises fade away,” he said while pressing the pad of his thumb onto a hickey.

After saying goodbye with a long, sorrowful kiss, Ben left Viktas not looking forward to seeing whatever was in store for him next. 

* * *

 

“Benjamin Organa-Solo!” 

His feet hadn’t even touched the ground when he heard his mother’s voice yell.

“I ought to strip you of your wings and put you on droid duty to teach you a lesson,” Leia clearly wasn’t having it and dragged her son back onto the Falcon to avoid potential spectators.

“Do you not understand the gravity of our situation? We are in a war! I’ve let you play around but I will not allow your games to interfere with your responsibilities - with your duty to this resistance,” she scolded.

“Do you still wish to fight with us?” her eyes looked concerned as if fearing his response.

It was a simple question, really, but it had Ben perplexed. He wasn’t so sure anymore. All his thoughts were focused on Vivian and he had little care for the war. His conscious felt guilty for being so selfish - wanting to ignore the Order’s injustice for the sake of his own happiness, “I do, of course, I do. It’s just that, something changed.” 

“I’ve met someone,” Ben continued, “She’s smart, charming, and so beautiful. And I love her.”

Leia’s entire composure had softened and she sighed, “Do you have any pictures?”

Ben smiled and reached into his jacket to pull out several printed pictures of Vivian and him. While most were from the night before at Vincent’s wedding, others were of Vivian alone that he had taken on some of their dates. As the two sat in silence, his mother thoughtfully scanned through the photographs, taking a particular interest in the eyes of the young couple.

After she examined each picture, Leia spoke to her son, “Although I’m glad you’re in love and grown out of your old habits, I’m still going to punish you for disobeying and lying to me.”

For the next two weeks, Ben wasn’t even allowed to go near the Millenium Falcon, much less fly it. When he finally did get the chance to leave the resistance base, he told Vivian to meet him at the edge of the forest where he always hid the Falcon on Viktas. The second she saw him Vivian hurried to him and pulled on his vest so that they could kiss.

It didn’t take long for Ben to melt into the kiss, wanting to take it a step further. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her up against a nearby tree. The force made her slightly gape her lips open and Ben took it the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Vivian unintentionally moaned, her grip tightening on his clothes as she submitted to his pleasurable gestures. With the other hand entangled with her hair, Ben used it to lean her head back - giving him more access to her neck. Vivian giggled and squealed as he aimed an attack on her collarbone, sucking on it and scraping his teeth across her bare flesh.

“You came right on time, my last mark started to fade this morning,” she informed while pointing to the disappearing bruise on her skin.

“That just means I’ll have to give you some more,” he promised, but contrary to his words, he let go of her and took a few steps back, “But, before I do that, there’s something I want to show you.”

Ben took her hand and led her to the Falcon and the face she made was so priceless, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Can I?” she asked.

“By all means,” he let go of her hand and she slowly edged her way onto the ship. Her eyes were wide with awe as her fingers gently traced the mechanical walls. 

“It’s amazing, I’ve never seen anything like it!” she turned to smile and embraced him, “Thank you. So when do we take off?”

“We can’t, Vivian.” he sighed, “It’s too dangerous.”

“That’s not fair! You fly all the time!”

“I know, but that’s me on my own. I don’t want to put you at risk.”

“Please!” she whined, “We don’t even have to pass the atmosphere!” As Vivian said this, she rubbed her hand on his pants, cupping at his groin, and seductively toyed with a few strands of his hair. “Pretty please?”

A groan came out of Ben and he took a quick glance at the control panel,  ** _One ride wouldn’t hurt._** But then he looked into her bright eyes underneath fluttering lashes.  ** _No. Something could happen and it’s not worth her getting hurt._  **Ben wanted to make her happy but refused her once more, “I’m sorry, Vivian, but not today.”

“Fine,” she let go of her hold on him and sat in the cockpit with a pout, “But you have to promise you’ll take me out flying one day.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“You know, I was thinking the other day about how much I love it when you call me sweetheart. But it reminded me that I don’t have a cute pet name for you.”

“Oh?” he chuckled and swooped into the seat beside her, “Why don’t you try some out with me now?”

“Hmmm, Baby,” she started.

“Nah.”

“How about darling?”

“Not feeling it.”

“Honey?”

“Nope.”

She paused for a moment with a contemplative look, she squealed, “Oh! I’ve got it! Benny Bear!”

_**Gods there’s going to be no escaping from that nickname now.** _

After Ben gave Vivian a tour of the ship and having some more fun in the cockpit, he walked her home. Just as they neared the apartment building, they ran into Vincent.

“I’m glad I caught you guys, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk you guys about something.” the latter stated.

“Ben and I were headed upstairs, why don’t we all go-”

“Sorry, maybe I should’ve been more specific. It’s actually Ben I need to speak with,” he looked at Ben, “You up for a walk?”

“Sure.” Ben leaned down to kiss Vivian goodbye, leaving her embarrassed from doing so in front of her brother. She curiously eyed the two men and soon left them to commence a new conversation.

“You’re probably wondering why I told Vivian to leave.”

Ben groaned internally, expecting to get the overbearing, protective brother speech but was stunned by Vincent next words, “It’s cause I’m sure you’ll want her to hear this from your lips rather than mine. I know who you are, who you really are.”

In a moment of panic, Ben had stopped walking and stared at Vincent wide-eyed. 

“I didn’t like the half-answers she gave me in regards to you and suspected it was because you didn’t give her much to work with, so I hired an informant to find out what you were hiding,” he explained.

“And to think, out of all the people in the galaxy, she’s dating Ben Solo, the wonderboy himself.” Vincent broke out into a laugh and his eyes softened, letting Ben know that he wasn’t angry with him.

“ _The one and only_ ,” Ben added.

“You’re lucky Vivian trusts you and that Viktas hardly focuses on anything to do with either the Order or the rebellion or she would’ve found out way before you intend.” Vincent continued.

“Listen to me, I can tell that Vivian really likes you, she’s never acted like this with anyone. She’s always pushed people away, focusing on keeping me safe and doing the best she could for us. Ever since you came into the picture, she’s been more conscious of herself; she’s no longer acting for the sake of survival. She’s genuinely happy and it’s because of you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Ben asked.

“You guys have been together for nearly a year now and I only found out about this the other day. I love my sister and I know she loves you, but I don’t want to see her get hurt. Please, just keep her safe. She’s very selfless and it won’t be difficult to get her involved, so if she does, make sure you protect her.”

With confident and determined air, Ben patted Vincent’s back, “You can count on that.” 

“I’ve decided to keep this from her but you should probably tell her sooner than later,” Vincent suggested.

“Yeah, I probably should.”

And they left it at that.

* * *

 

Back on the unsuspecting moon in which the resistance base was hidden, Ben and his mother made an agreement in which he could visit Vivian at least once every week, so long as it didn’t meddle with his responsibilities. The two, along with Han, were currently sharing dinner together for the first time in what seemed like forever. With their equally busy and complicated schedules, ‘family time’ was more difficult to arrange than a mission to defend foreign planets.

“Tell me, Ben, how’s your little girlfriend?” his father questioned, “When do we get to meet her?”

“Well actually-” Ben was cut off by his comms device; Vivian was calling him, ”Speaking of the galaxy’s cutest medic” 

He answered the call, “Hey, sweetheart. I was just-”

A sob. It was the most dreadful sound Ben had ever heard and he completely froze. Vivian,  _his Vivian,_ was crying.

“Ben,” she sniffed, “Something’s happened.”

“Vivian what’s wrong?” Ben had already got up from his seat and picking up his jacket.

All her attempts at sentences only came out as incoherent sounds but she eventually muttered out the situation, “They’re dead. Vincent and Cecilia are dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this but I hope it’s enough and that you guys could enjoy it! I’ll be on a trip for the next 10 days so I probably won’t be able to post anything, but I will try to get some writing done during flights or waiting time. As always, please let me know if you liked this by giving the post notes, commenting, or send me a message!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The second and third paragraphs may be a bit too graphic. ¶ 2 describes the remains of Vincent + Cecilia’s bodies after a fire while ¶ 3 explains how the accident happened. Also, smut towards the end marked with stars (***) as always! If you’re not comfortable with that, please skip these paragraphs and continue reading.

On a casual trip to Viktas, it would take Ben anywhere between one and a half or two hours; but, given the circumstance, it took him only 45 minutes. When he made it to her apartment, Ben witnessed Vivian strewn across the tile floor with bloodied hands beside a shattered plant vase. She looked up at him and sobbed even harder. He leaned towards her figure to slowly lift her off the ground and set her down on a seat in the dining room. Ben did not speak as he tended to her cuts. He did not speak when he brought her to the bedroom, laid her onto the bed and changed her clothes. No, he did not speak or weep at the sad state his beloved was in. All Ben did was hold her, listen to her miserable cries until she ran out of tears and fell asleep in his arms.

The next day, Vivian accepted the invitation to see the bodies. It was awful. While their limbs and entire body were still technically intact, each person had an overwhelming amount of burns. Cecilia’s hands, lower arms, chest, and midsection had lost all of its outer skin. The ends of her once golden hair were now burnt to a crisp and covered in ash. Laying on the table next to Cecilia, Vincent held a much better anterior appearance. Like her, his face featured a variety of different cuts, scrapes, and burns, but the rest of his front looked almost fine. His backside, yet, was not as picturesque. A grotesque image of nonexistence, burnt flesh that oozed cruel torture to anyone’s eyes.  _It looked so painful_. Vivian saw that even the back of his head was scorched off, hairless with fragile tissue barely maintaining its membrane-like hold.  

The only explanation to their injuries came from what little video the technicians were able to recover, Cecilia had held the explosive vial after its contents began emitting an unusual smoke in another lab member’s desk. The chemical erupted in her hands and she screamed in agony, dropping the substance and shattering its container. All hell broke loose as the room started to catch fire and the chemical began a cycle of explosions. In the final bursting stage, Vincent embraced Cecilia in a futile attempt to shield her from their inevitable fiery doom.

A total of seven workers were trapped in the lab, all of which now rested in their respective metal examining table. Vivian took note of the medical team’s useless endeavor to save her brother and his newlywed wife, ** _I could’ve done better, I could’ve saved him._  **She also couldn’t help but scoff at their excuses: 

_Had there not been so many others injured..._

_Had it not been a chemical fire..._

_Had she not been holding the vial..._

_Had his head not catch fire..._

__Had there been more time..._  _

Knowing Vivian, Ben was not surprised when she insisted that the burial was to be strictly private. It took place underneath a secluded willow tree where the two, along with Cecilia's parents, sat in a line with their legs crossed facing two parallel tombstones. Ben noticed that she was holding back tears and reached out to hold her hand. Eventually, the coffins were embedded in the ground, each person taking turns in shoveling dirt until both caskets were fully submerged. _  
_

Ben, however, did not expect Vivian to accept the lab company’s offer to include Vincent in a memorial to honor the seven employees that died in the accident. The ceremony was held outside of the lab’s facilities. Hundreds of people had come. Friends and family of each victim, as well as corporate figures, made up the crowd surrounding the building. Admiral speeches were given by the lab’s directors and many people were satisfied by the respect for the victims. It seemed as if it encouraged everyone to share condolences. By the fifth, “I’m sorry for your loss,” Vivian couldn’t take it anymore and headed back to the apartment with Ben.

The two now sat together in her plush white couch in silence. She did not cry, nor did she feel angry or sad. She just wished things were different. Ben wasn’t sure if it was the Force or if he just knew Vivian that well, but he could tell what she was feeling. 

“Vivian, there’s something I want to ask of you. It’s a little out there but please, just hear me out,” he started.

“I want you to come live with me, live with me and my family on the base,” Ben moved to the floor, trying to scope out her reaction, only to see her bewilderment, “I know it’s way too soon and you that love living on Viktas. I know that what I’m asking of you puts you in the middle of another war and-”

“Yes,” It was an impulsive answer, she didn’t even let him argue why he thought she should leave with him, “I’ll go with you. Not right now though, I need some time.”

“Of course. I’ll wait for forever if need be.” Ben smiled and leaned up to kiss her forehead. He would get to see her whenever he pleased. Spending hours apart was so much better than days. “I’ll talk to my parents about it. We can get larger living quarters and you can work in the med bay.”

He was clearly rushing things but Vivian couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. There was nothing much for her on Viktas, the chance to start anew was quite appealing. Besides, she wouldn’t be alone, she’d have Ben by her side.

When the time came that Vivian decided that she was ready to move on and move in with Ben, it took them nearly 2 weeks to get everything sorted out. All the furniture was sold and all her personal items were packed. Her collection of plants were thoughtfully gifted to neighbors and coworkers, but she did keep a few favorite flowers to take with her. They gave one final visit to Vincent and Cecilia’s graves with a promise to visit sometime. Their time was up on Viktas, the only thing left to do now, was leave.

On the Millennium Falcon, Vivian was jittery with excitement. It was her first time flying, it would also be the first time meeting Ben’s parents. She wondered what they would be like and if they would like her. 

Ben sensed her unease and tried to lighten the mood, “My mom’s pretty excited to meet you; she even got upset with me when I told her we’d need another week to finish packing.”

“Oh?” she gave him a teasing stare, “Well maybe, we would’ve finished sooner had it not been for someone getting distracted every time I bent over to pick up something!”

“How can you blame me! You were wearing the most irresistible short shorts in the galaxy! And when it wasn't the shorts, you’d wear that tiny skirt and you know I’m a sucker for those legs,” to prove his point, Ben rested his hand over her thigh  Besides, you can’t tell me that you didn’t love the attention.”

“You’re right, I did love it,” she giggled and kissed his nose.

He loved seeing her smile, he loved her. They were getting closer to the base and Ben figured it was a now or never moment. Better to prepare her now than everything being thrown at her there.

“Alright, so before we get there, there’s some stuff I need you to know. Starting off with who I really am. Vivian, my full name is Benjamin Organa-Solo.”

At first, she couldn’t help but laugh. Yet when she caught sight of his earnest expression, her own faltered, “You’re serious? So you mean to tell me that your mom is-”

“Former Princess Leia Organa.”

“And your dad is-”

“Former smuggler Han Solo. Yep. And get this, my uncle is Luke Skywalker. His training camp that I left, it was for Jedi training.”

 Vivian remained frozen and astonished to this revelation.

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course I still love you! I wouldn’t have agreed to come with you if I didn’t love you. It’s just,” she paused, “a lot to take in. Do you know how hard it’s going to be for me to impress your parents?”

He let out a relieved sigh, “My parents are going to love you, it’s hard not to love you. And even if they don’t, I love you.”

She hummed complacently but still seemed jittery, “Wait a sec, you were training to be a Jedi? Can you use the Force?”

“Technically, yes, but it’s been so long and I hardly ever use it. Sometimes, I use the Force without really trying, it just happens.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, let’s just say I know which of my moles and freckles are your favorite.”

“But I’ve never told you-” Vivian paused and made a sudden realization, “You can read my mind?!” she shrieked.

“Yes, but I’d rather call it, ‘hearing your thoughts’. I’m not actively trying to get into your head, you just think so loudly sometimes that it’s as if you were actually talking.”

She brought her hands to the sides of her face as if it’d prevent him from hearing her think,  ** _this shit’s crazy!_**  “Will your parents be able to hear my thoughts?”

“My mom might,” he told her, “I think she might be Force sensitive, but she’s never admitted to it and I don’t think she’d try to pursue it. My guess is that, at most, she might only be able to figure out what you feel in a general sense.”

Vivian seemed more relaxed at that. Nevertheless, she struggled to wrap her head around something,  ** _Out of all the people in the galaxy, Ben Solo, huh._**

Ben simply smiled in remembrance of her brother and like once before, he responded, “ _The one and only._ ”

* * *

“That’s weird. My parents should be here.” Nightfall was approaching by the time Ben and Vivian arrived at the base. Ben sent out a message that they’d be arriving within ten minutes and his eager mother assured him that she’d be there to greet them.

Vivian wobbled a bit while walking down the ship’s ramp and latched onto Ben’s arm for support, “Sorry, I guess flying got me a bit off balanced.”

“It’ll happen for the first few times. Hold onto me,” Ben lifted her off the ground and sat her down on a metal cargo box, “Wait here while I go find my parents. I’ll be right back,” and with a quick kiss, he sprinted away from the Falcon to start his search.

It didn’t take long after Ben left for another ship to land nearby. A man around Ben’s age came out and caught sight of Vivian. He was tall, tanned, and handsome. Three great reasons to explain his confident swagger as he neared her.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before. No, I would’ve remembered such a pretty face,” this mystery man in an offensive neon orange jumpsuit reached out to kiss the back of Vivian’s hand.

She quickly took her hand back and scooted back a bit further onto the cargo box.  _ **It’s almost flattering but the whole cocky act is only cute when Ben does it,**_ she thought. “I actually just got here with my boyfri-

“You’ve got three seconds to get away from my girl, Dameron, or I’ll make sure you don’t make it back from the next mission.” Ben had returned alone.

_**Dameron, why does that sound so familiar. Wait...**  _

Neither of the two men saw it coming. In between his flirty gaze and confusion, a loud, painful smack came across Poe Dameron’s left cheek. It hit him so hard, he stumbled back a few feet, clutching at the newly formed red hand print.

“I am not a whore,” Vivian said calmly and jumped from where she had been seated. She headed back into the Falcon to retrieve an overnight bag she had packed with essentials and a few spare changes of clothes. Ben had the sliest grin on his face before he worked on loading the rest of her belongings onto a cart and leading her to their new living quarters. On the way there, Ben mentioned that his parents didn’t meet with them because of an emergency war meeting.

“Will it be alright? Do you need to go with them?” she worriedly asked him.

“No, it’s nothing they can’t handle or fix overnight. But instead of dinner tonight, we’ll be having breakfast with them tomorrow.”

“Breakfast,” she hummed, “That sounds less...menacing.” 

“You talk as if it’s going to be your last meal. I already told you, my parents are going to love you,” he reassured her just before stopping at a steel gray door, “This is it.”

Their new flat was large but not as big as her old apartment, only one bedroom, a bathroom, a parlor, and a kitchenette. Yet, she thought it was perfect for them, more than she could’ve asked for. As Ben was setting down boxes from the cart Vivian quickly spun, grabbed at his shirt and kissed him. He, of course, happily complied and dropped a box of her clothes from his hands in exchange for wrapping his arms around her waist. They shuffled momentarily but eventually settled on a nearby couch with Ben on top of her.

Before they went any further, Vivian pressed his chest to break apart their kiss, “Are you happy?”

“Very much so,” Ben lifted his hand to the side of her face, “Every now and then, I think it was selfish of me to bring you here, but then you look at me like that and it makes me so happy to think I’ll get to see you every day.”

“I want to make you happier.” ***

“Sweetheart, you’ve-” He was going to argue something along the lines that she’d already made him reach the ultimate levels of happiness; but instead, she pushed him off her body and got on her knees between his legs and at that moment, he knew he was done for.

“Just, bear with me, okay? I’ve never really done this before,” Vivian ran her nimble fingers from his knees to his thighs until she reached his crotch. She slowly made work on unbuttoning and unbuckling his pants before pulling them down along with his underwear. Vivian had undoubtedly seen Ben’s dick plenty of times, but she had never seen it like this. Up close and erect, he looked even more massive than usual. Her eyes hazed as she took note of how riled up he was, his veins bulging and pulsating, begging for her touch.

His arousal motivated her to wrap her fingers around his member and begin to slowly stroke him. It felt strange and a little awkward for her at first, but when she looked at his lust filled eyes and parted lips, it reassured her that she was doing this right. Vivian sped up her pace as she left soft kisses along with one, long lick on the underside of Ben’s cock. He gave a low growl and urged her to go faster but she was enjoying having him writhe too much to give in to his desires.

As Ben was trying to remember how to breathe, she continued to swirl her tongue around him and slowly dragged her nails across his thighs. He became even harder and Vivian took the opportunity to finally take in the tip of his dick and start sucking. Ben’s head lulled back along with a string of curse words, feeling as if he’d come apart then and there.

Although she was trying her best, bobbing her head and trying to get as much of him inside of her, Vivian couldn’t get more than half of his member into her mouth, but she wanted more. So she started sucking and faster, digging her nails into his skin and pushing herself even further.

“If you keep that up, I won’t last much longer,” he gasped and Vivian gladly proceeded with her lewd antics.  

She was determined to fit his entire length inside of her and when she did, Ben’s hips jerked forward and he grabbed a fistful of her hair. He started thrusting himself down her throat, using her mouth as a means to fuck, rendering them both into a mess of moans. It didn’t take much longer for Ben to pant Vivian’s name and reach his peak.

Her eyes fluttered as his hot seed spewed down her throat, but as his fluids were gushing inside of her, it became too much to handle and she let go of his cock with a soft ‘pop' - the remains of his orgasm spilling onto her chest. As he was coming down from his high, she grabbed his hand and ran it across her breasts before bringing it to her lips so that she could suck each cum covered finger.

When she finished, Vivian crawled her way onto Ben’s lap and nuzzled her head on his chest as his heaving died down.

“I think it’s safe to say that you’ve made me much happier,” Ben laughed and kissed her cheek, “It’s only fair I do the same for you.”

At that, Ben carried Vivian from the sofa to their new bed and gave her the same treatment, leaving her to think how the night went on much better than she’d expected.

* * *

 

Breakfast was held in Han and Leia’s dining room. Even Ben was surprised at the array his mother set up. Upon entering, Vivian handed Leia a vase of rare purple flowers she brought from Viktas and explained their meaning.

“They signify dignity and admiration. It’s said that if you prick your finger on one of its thorns and bleed, the flowers will be bound to your lifeline. They won’t need any care so long as you’re still breathing,” she said.

It was a bold, yet kind gesture that gave Leia a clearer sense of this young woman’s personality. She smiled as she accepted the gift, “You look even prettier in person.”

Vivian froze and blushed scarlet at Leia’s silky voice. Not really knowing what to respond in her flustered state, she stumbled out a small “Thank you.”

As they made their way around the table, something caught Vivian’s attention. Perched upon a shelf were four pictures of a younger Ben Solo. The first seemed to be from the day he was born; Han and Leia were holding their small infant with glee. For the next two photographs, Ben had a lightsaber. In one, he looked no older than ten and had a cheerful smile as he sat with his legs crossed, several rocks floating beside him. In the other, Ben resembled a moody teenager, entirely dressed in black clothing with an angsty expression. The last one was by far Vivian’s favorite. He looked fairly similar to how he did now, perhaps a few years younger, smiling and standing with his father in front of Millennium Falcon.

Vivian held her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her giggling, but she couldn’t help it,  _ **He looks so cute!**_  Ben, embarrassed and flustered, hurried to her side and took the four pictures down, giving his mother a glare, “Not cool, Ma.”

Leia held her hands up defensively and smiled at Vivian, “I have more pictures I can show you later.”

“Ma!”

Breakfast had taken much longer than expected. Han and Leia continued entertaining Vivian by embarrassing Ben with stories of his childhood. They tried to get to know her better with prying questions. All in all, it was a success for both parties.

As they were wrapping up, Vivian and Leia stacked up the plates and made their way to the kitchen for some ‘girl talk’.

“He truly cares for you,” Leia said. “I’ve never seen him like this, it’s like he’s becoming a better person because of you.”

“I feel the same way. He-”

“You don’t have to say anything else, I know,” Leia cut her off, “You wouldn’t have come here if you didn’t love him. I see the way you two look at each other, the way you act with each other, it reminds me of my husband and me. I’m glad Ben has you.”

Vivian pulled her lips into a genuine smile and hugged Leia. It was unexpected for the general, but she embraced her affectionately in return. Once they finished cleaning, they joined the boys in the living room to continue chatting on Ben’s teen phase were he idolized his grandfather in every way possible.

The fun, however, could only last for so long - Han and Leia were eventually called in for some last minute meetings. Ben decided then to give Vivian a tour of the base, reintroduce her to Poe (in which the latter apologized), and help her to unpack in their new living space.

“I told you they’d love you,” Ben proudly stated.

“You’re right and I actually had a lot of fun. But what you didn’t tell me was that you have your mother’s eyes and your father’s smile. And you definitely didn’t tell me how cute you were as a baby!” she teased.

Ben wasn’t sure how he’d do it, but he knew he needed to find and get rid of all his childhood pictures, especially the ones where he dressed up in a Darth Vader costume.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not necessarily my best or favorite chapter but it’s there I guess. Anyways, sorry for not posting earlier but I was on a trip & didn’t really have much time to write. Plus, I was a little stumped because even though I’ve known what I want to write since day one, the actual work of turning bullet points into paragraphs isn’t as easy. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it & I’ll post the next chapter soon!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this same work on my tumblr under the same username (@anythingfanfiction).


End file.
